deitywarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Magica Magius - Magical Academy
Find out about Magic Cabal! Magica Magius - Magical Academy & Sealed Sword is an event that was held from August 22 - September 2, 2013. It is the direct sequel to the event Magica Magius. Rule Story Magus Therium Magical Academy. Class Battle ended in peace today is an extracurricular lesson in extensive forest behind the academy Grand Sorcerer Orthia: "I didn't know there was a big forest behind the Academy." Automaton Coppelia: "It's exciting, right Orthia? We get to see cute animals." Pneuma Educator Morgante: "There are dangerous beasts, death trap, false god, and monument as well. How many people will survive this time?" Automaton Coppelia: Teacher Morgante, you know all about this Academy even if you are new!" Grand Sorcerer Orthia: "Don't say bad things teacher. It's just an extracurricular lesson." Pneuma Educator Morgante: "Just? Orthia, you are funny." Automaton Coppelia: "But I've heard so many people drop out from this extracurricular lesson." Grand Sorcerer Orthia: "It'll be fine. We defeated Glius. There is nothing to worry about. You think so too, right Name?" Pneuma Educator Morgante: "I hope nothing will happen. I hope." How to play Area Bosses After defeating the area 50 bosses, the location changes. Blue Lake Hall -> Lake Munal Magic Forest -> Ngai Forest Temple of Ilek-Vad -> Temple of Balzsay Raid Bosses * Black Pest Dragon Kayser * Neo Black Pest Dragon Kayser * Platinum Kujata* * The time Platinum Kujata is fought was extended from 5 to 10 minutes due to players' complaints of it being too short. About Titles Growing Materials There are two materials that the player has to evolve. One is an attack material and the other is a defense material. The attack material requires wins from the Duel Zone and a rank up to level up whereas the defense material requires doing the Chrono Mission and a rank up to level up. * You have to maximize your material level and hold certain titles to get additional strength. * You can only level up 1 Lv per day. * Material is untradeable/ungiftable private material. * You have to attack and win in the Duel Zone to receive rewards. How to use Decoration Similar to the event Magica Magius, decorations are given to four characters to obtain them as cards and increase the effect they give. A gold decoration gives 100 Bond Points while a silver decoration gives 50 Bond Points. The player has to max their bonds with Student Rabbit Vanish, Humanoid Angel Zachiel, and Magic Clown Maugris first before being able to give decorations to Pneuma Educator Morgante and obtain her card twice. While giving decorations, each decoration nets the player a random bonus from a prize sheet. Once all prizes are obtained, the next sheet is used, which contains better prizes such as CP Tickets that can be exchanged for Ultima SSR, Queen Arthur SSR, or Tempest SSR. Finishing the 5th sheet will net the player 4 SSR tickets to fully evolve one SSR card and two Grand Sorceror King Oz SSR. About Class Effect How to obtain Decoration Decorations can be obtained in various ways *Event Bosses in the Quest can give Gold or Silver decoration *Raid Boss gives 1x Silver Decoration for MVP and 1x Silver Decoration for Discovery *PVP Arena gives 5x Silver Decoration for 4 consecutive win rewards and 1x Gold Decoration for 5 consecutive win rewards (5 Times Daily) *Class Battle gives 1 Gold Decoration for battle the Boss *PVP Arena Rank Up Rewards give Silver and Gold Decoration *PVP Arena Win Rewards give 10x, 40x Silver or 1x, 3x, 5x Gold Decoration for various wins. *Using Event Booster Item "Magical Drop" yields 1x Gold Decoration for any form of usage *Top Title Holders, Godly Wizard, Legendary Wizard and Sorcerer Master gives 5x, 3x, 1x Gold Decoration daily. 8/28 Limited Opening Starts 8/26 New Raid Boss Appears Class Battle About Class Battle Class Battle started on August 28. It is held 3 times each day. The times it occurs are from 12-12:30, 15-15:30, and 20-20:30 ET. Battle Win Points If you win consecutively in the Stadium... New Feature World View Correlation Magica Magius MA&SS World View Correlation.png|From the beginning of the event... Magica Magius MA&SS World View Correlation 2.png|By the end of the event. Upon clicking the pictures of the characters in game, it would detail their relations with each other. World View Story The story consists of the opening and three chapter cutscenes, which are unlocked after finishing the three stages. The first chapter, titled "Forest Comrades," has Grand Sorcerer Orthia, Automaton Coppelia, and Pneuma Educator Morgante meet with the caretaker of the forest, Hamel the Guardian, who says that he didn't summon Carcass Dragon Batrasedeq. The second chapter, titled "Magic Cabal," reveals that Magic Cabal is behind the beast attacks on the three according to Vampire Carmilla. The enemy is planning to unseal the sword to unleash the sealed beasts and false gods. Orthia decides to stop it. The last chapter, titled "Oz's Daughter," reveals that Morgante is the daughter of Grand Sorcerer King Oz. She continues her father's plans and manages to pull out the sword therefore unleashing the false gods to attack the Academy. Class Task Class Task Description * Missions will reset everyday. * You cannot take over your unfinished mission to the next day. * Rewards are the following: - Proceed Quest -> 30% Life Elixir - Go to Duel Zone -> 500YELL Pt - Win x3 in Duel Zone -> Private Battle Elixir x1 - Find Raid Boss -> Kujata x1 - Send Assist Request -> 500Gil - All Clear -> Mysterious DEF Material level up, Gold Decoration x1, Private Battle Elixir x1, Private Life Elixir x1. Tips Guild War Title Link Get high titles in Magica Magius and your ATK & DEF Power will go up in Guild War. * Title will be relevant in the next Guild War * Title rank can go up or down even during the Guild War. Effective Cards Only cards purchased during this event CP will boost Event Pt. Cards obtained elsewhere will not. Please see below Note for details. * Only cards drawn from the Event CP ("Supreme Magic CP") will boost Event Pt with treasures. Cards obtained from Market or from previous CP will NOT have the Event Pt boost effect. * The extra Event Pt from ALL the Pt Booster Cards at ALL of its attained levels will be summed. * The Event Pt Booster Card need not be in your deck to add extra Pt. * Only max 4 cards of each event pt booster card types will have the booster effect. Event Shop Event Magical Drop will change to Private Battle Elixir when the event is over. Premium Card Pack Reward Area Area boss kill Blue Lake Hali -> Lake Munal Magic Forest -> Ngai Forest Temple of Ilak-Vad -> Temple of Balzsay Interim Blue Lake Hali -> Lake Munal You get an Interim reward if you reach a certain area by 2013/08/28 5:00(ET) Bond Bond Card Reward You can accumulate Bond Pt & obtain card by giving Gold/Silver Decoration to the Class President. * You can receive up to 4 of Humanoid Angel Zachiel, Magic Clown Maugris, Student Rabbit Vanish, and Pneuma Educator Morgante each. * You can receive Pneuma Educator Morgante SR up to 2 times by giving Decorations and accumulating Bond Pts. However, you have to maxed out all three characters in order to give Decorations. Next Event Pt Reward * Only the first 30 players to reach 10000000 EPt will receive SR Guaranteed Premium CP Ticket. * Only the first 20 players to reach 20000000 EPt will receive King Titan LR. * Only the first 10 players to reach 40000000 EPt will receive Ars Magna LR. Ranking Event Pt Individual Event Pt Ranking Reward Daily Ranking Reward Top Event Pt rankers get the following rewards every day! Guild Event Pt Ranking Reward * Only members who contributed 10000 or more Event Pt can receive the rewards for rank #1-10. * Only members who contributed 5000 or more Event Pt can receive the rewards for rank #11-500. * Only members who contributed 1000 or more Event Pt can receive the rewards for rank #501-10000. Raid boss Max Damage Ranking Reward Defeated Raid Boss Ranking Reward Chain Title Individual Title Reward You will receive the reward corresponding to your title at the end of the Event. Title Holding Reward * You will get reward according to the title you hold at 5am(ET). Victory Reward You will receive the reward when you achieve the corresponding number of wins. *There are a few blank "x1" after 3.5k wins. Initial Rank Up Reward You will receive the reward when you first gain the corresponding title. Category:Event